


Now or Never

by MimicMadness



Series: Projecting onto Dream? More likely than you think. [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Gen, Rapid Switching, Switching, Technoblade is a Good Friend, Very OOC, because the voices, did, george was building a mushroom house in headspace, me projecting again, only implied cause i dont have it myself, sap and george are alters in this, singlets don't have rights to critique this, technoblade has schizophrenia, their system name is the dream system, they died irl, trauma mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimicMadness/pseuds/MimicMadness
Summary: After the war, when Wilbur blows everything up, Dream begins to rapid switch in response, being unable to handle the situation. Technoblade helps out.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Projecting onto Dream? More likely than you think. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080110
Kudos: 149





	Now or Never

Techno let out a relieved sigh when George mumbled out a thank you, the accent foreign coming from Dream.

"What, uh, what happened, Techno?" He asked, eyes scanning the scene around him, the ground crumbling and everyone ready to battle. George took a breath and mumbled something to Sapnap.

"Well, there was the war against Schlatt - you two remember him right?" George nodded.

"He was the goat that committed voter fraud, right?"

"Bingo! I'm kinda surprised that you remember, George, you're always asleep."

"I am not!" He shouted defensively, pouting when Sapnap said _yes you are._

"Hold on" Tommy spoke up, Techno looked to his with an exasperated expression - trying to ignore the "Blood for the Blood God" repeating in his head. "George? Who's George?"

"Shit... They don't know, do they?"

"Yeah... do you want to tell them?" George paused, thinking for a few seconds.

"I'll ask Clay, hold on..." A longer pause, "He said 'now or never'." 

"Who do you want to tell them?"

"Preferably Clay but y'know... he's not really here right now." Techno chucked, "I'm not... good with words... Sapnap might be our best bet."

"Okay, seriously, what's going on? Techno you just fought with us against Dream and now you're comforting him? Why is he calling himself George and speaking in a British accent? Who's Sapnap?" Tommy took a few steps forwards and Techno drew his sword. He sent a grateful look to Philza as he put his hand on Tommy's shoulder, signalling him to calm down.

"It's okay, Techno." Sapnap said, "Thanks, though." When he looked around, surveying the damage he laughed breathlessly. "Damn."  
"So, to answer you're questions - oh, I'm Sapnap by the way - Cl-Dream has DID, George and I are two of his alters. You don't get to know why we're here."   
_You can tell them why you were formed._  
 _You sure?_  
 _Yeah... I'm sure._  
 _Okay, bud._

"Dream says I can tell you vaguely. Long story short, trauma. Again, you don't need to know. Dream isn't comfortable telling you that.  
As for why George, Dreamon, and I were active just now is because of the explosion. Dream doesn't like fighting and violence - a bit ironic if you ask me - but I was co-fronting during the war and when things were over I thought everything was fine because I didn't know about the deal. Dreamon made is and didn't tell any of us. So I took a step back and let Dream handle things and well... he couldn't. So he's chilling with George in the mushroom cottage he was making during the war," Techno laughed outwardly at that, causing Sapnap to chuckle as well. "Techno was the only one who knew but I guess that's not true anymore."

Silence took hold of the clearing, Sapnap feeling Dream's anxiety grip at his lungs with sharp claws.

"Oh."

"Oh?" Sapnap growled, "Is that all you have to say?!"  
 _Sapnap..._  
 _George did you not hear that?! Can you not feel Clay's anxiety?!_  
 _Of course, I can! You say that as if he isn't curled into my side for support._  
 _It was a rude ass thing to say!_  
 _Tommy probably didn't know what to say!_  
 _Guys, it's fine. Stop fighting._

Sapnap huffed at the outcome of his talk with George and Dream. "Whatever, this does not mean Dream isn't holding himself accountable for the actions of me, George, or Dreamon. We share a body, he's the host, it's his problem if we fuck up."

"I uh... Just don't really know what to say."

"It's a lot to process," Tubbo interjected.

"He's got a point there," Techno mumbled and Sapnap nodded.

"We're going for now, finish up whatever it was you were doing. If you need us we'll be somewhere." And with that, they left.


End file.
